


Nana's Recipe for Gin and Tonic

by Trojie



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Metaphors, Multi, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nana has some advice for Lauren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nana's Recipe for Gin and Tonic

Watching Tuck and Joe together playing catch on Nana's lawn makes Lauren a little sad. She could have told Tuck it wasn't going to last a second time around with Katie any more than it had the first time - reconditioned doesn't work any better than new. But product-testing metaphors don't help much in the world of romance. She knows that from bitter personal experience.

When FDR goes up and starts playing as well, though, she smiles. 

'Pretty picture, huh?' says Nana, sitting down next to her, glass in hand. 'They always did do everything better as a team.'

'They're cute,' Lauren says, resting her chin on her hand and watching. 'I bet they were a handful when they were Joe's age.'

Nana swirls the ice and lemon in her drink. 'You have no idea,' she says drily. Then she adds, 'So, you picked Franklin, huh?'

Lauren looks at her, surprised. 'Uh -'

'Oh, don't look so shocked. Those boys tell their Nana everything. Eventually.' The older woman's eyes crinkle with humour at her own joke. 'Now _you_ can tell me - why Franklin?'

Lauren frowns a little. 'You think I should have picked Tuck?' she says without thinking. 

'I guess I'm wondering why you picked,' says Nana, and now her eyes are downright twinkling with mischief. 'I thought you made a living out of making the right decisions.' 

'Excuse me?'

'Think about it, girl. Back in the kitchen I've got tonic water, sliced lemons, a bottle of gin. Which one do I pick?' Nana toasts a little sarcastically, gesturing with her tumbler in the direction of the boys, who are coming back towards the table now. Joe has run off to throw the ball for someone's Labrador.

There's a beat as they all look at each other, FDR has his arm slung around Tuck's shoulders and they're both grinning.

'Anyone fancy a drink?' Tuck asks, and Lauren suddenly gets it. 

'Sure,' she says, standing up and insinuating herself between them. 'Come on, let's go get one.'

'What're you gonna have?' Nana calls after her, and Lauren looks back over her shoulder and grins.

'I thought I'd get the boys to help me make a gin and tonic.'


End file.
